Star Wars: Jedi Knights of Earth: Side Story: Gakowa's Change
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: After being assigned a mission in South Africa, Jack and Gakowa find a man who is experimenting with a formula known as EX-C3, which can alter animal eye color. The man plans to use it on humans. Upon confronting him, Gakowa has the formula poured on his eyes, blinding him. It will take months for him to recover his sight, but when he does, a change will be discovered.
1. A Mission Gone Wrong

**SoftWare: An idea I came up with out of the blue.**

 **Gakowa: Yay!**

 **SoftWare: What's he happy about?**

 **Jack: He's been wanting a side story with just me and him.**

 **SoftWare: Ah.**

Jedi Knights of Earth

Side Story

Gakowa's Change

Chapter One

A Mission Gone Wrong

(South Africa, 1300 Hours, Two Years after the disappearance of EV Hera)

A guard watched out to the horizon. The facility he worked at was not legal in the least. They were experimenting with

EX-C3, a chemical that changed animal eye color. They were working on human application. He noticed something in

the bushes outside the installation, and looked through the scope on his sniper rifle.

(3rd Person POV, Gakowa Tano)

Gakowa looked at the guard who was looking at the sergeant's team's position. He faced the Lieutenant next to him.

"Tell Johnson to make his distraction." The Lieutenant nodded. As he relayed the orders, an explosion came from the

east, just as planned. Gakowa could hear the alert: "Intruder alert! All personnel to alert stations!" Gakowa saw the

snipers go to the east, and said, "Now's our chance. Go."

(3rd Person POV, Jack Hudson)

Jack saw the explosion from his hiding place on the north side of the installation. Gakowa was on the south side, with

Sergeant Mormon on the west side. He knew that Gakowa had launched his attack. "Let's catch these guys with their

flies down." They moved in, ready to capture the criminals.

(3rd Person POV, Gakowa Tano)

Gakowa and his men entered the facility, weapons ready. They encountered a small defense force who stayed behind in

case the others went down. The crossfire began immediately. The lasers from the T-90 rapid-fire blaster rifles fired

against the bullets from the AK-47 assault rifles. Gakowa used the Force to push away any bullet that came near him,

and ran forward, undisturbed by the fighting. He'd gotten used to it a few months ago, and he would never be bothered

by it. He leapt towards the criminal in charge, who ran into the next room. Gakowa wasn't going to let him get away, so

he ran after him. As Gakowa got into the room, which contained the EX-C3, he ignited his lightsaber, holding it in a

defensive angle. "There's no way out of this. Drop the gun and surrender." The crook had the nerve to laugh. "I don't

have a gun. I have the formula. You want it? Catch!" He threw it at Gakowa and smiled a nasty looking smile. Gakowa

reached out for the vial, only to have the liquid within spill out, hitting him in the eyes. He cried out, dropping to the

ground, gripping his eye sockets from the pain. Jack ran in just then, not happy. "What did you do to my apprentice?!"

The man grinned. "He'll be blind for a while, although you'll be surprised when his sight returns." Jack pulled Gakowa's

saber to him, and ignited both his weapon, and Gakowa's. The two sapphire blades illuminated Gakowa's trembling

figure. His men ran in at that moment. "Take him away." The men did so. Jack very gently helped Gakowa up. "It's

okay, G. We'll get through this." Gakowa wouldn't stop crying, but he was in a lot of pain, so it made sense. Jack helped

him outside, and sent a message for a medical shuttle.

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Oh, no.**

 **Gakowa: Yeah, that was no fun.**

 **Jack: For either of us.**

 **SoftWare: I believe it. Please leave reviews and follow this story. You don't have to follow me.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	2. Road to Recovery

**SoftWare: Let the story continue!**

 **Gakowa: Okay, I'm ready. (Holds up bag of popcorn)**

 **Nero: Hey, where'd you get-? That's mine!**

 **Jack: Let him have it. He lost his sight, you know.**

 **Nero: Fine...**

Chapter Two

Road to Recovery

(EV Poseidon, in orbit above Earth)

Jack walked into the medical bay. Gakowa was laying on the bed, sleeping. After what he'd been through, Jack wanted

him to get as much as he could. He sat down next to the Togruta, feeling guilty that Gakowa was going through this

and he couldn't do anything to stop it. "It's not your fault, Jack." Jack looked at Gakowa. "I thought you were asleep."

Gakowa grinned. "I was, but you sitting down woke me up." Jack was embarrassed. "Oh. Sorry." The boy laughed.

"Why? I'll get through this. We already know the effects aren't perma-perma-." "Permanent?" Gakowa nodded. Jack

sighed. "G, just because it's not permanent doesn't mean that there won't be side effects." Gakowa's grin got even

wider. "I'm an alien. What could happen?" Jack sighed. "I wish you wouldn't ask that."

(Two months later)

Jack walked into the medical bay. Gakowa's resolve to recover amazed Jack. He wished that Gakowa wouldn't have side

effects. He saw his apprentice sipping water from a glass handed to him by a nurse. "There you go. Your mom would be

very proud of how strong you're being through this." Gakowa faced her, even with the blindfolds covering his eyes. "I

can't tell if you're being serious." It was all Jack could do to keep from laughing. The nurse wasn't offended, but did

stroke the boy's lekku. He flinched. Jack grabbed the nurse's hand. "Don't do that again. A Togruta's lekku are very

sensitive." The nurse nodded. Gakowa took that time to look at Jack, blind as he was. "She didn't know, Jack. You don't

have to lecture her." Jack faced his apprentice. "I wasn't. I was just letting her know." The boy nodded, then slipped

into sleep.

(Three months later)

Jack was sitting next to Gakowa, who was listening to a boombox playing I'm Alive by Celine Dion. He was smiling, but

then frowned. "What's so bright?" Jack's eyes widened. He faced the nurse. "Call Dr. McDonald." The nurse nodded. "Dr.

McDonald to Room 4." As he arrived, Jack faced Gakowa. "Say to him exactly what you just said to me." Gakowa faced

the doctor, and asked again, "What's so bright?" The doctor faced Jack. "His sight?" Jack looked at him. "Let's find out."

They removed the bandages slowly, taking care not to touch Gakowa's lekku. When they were off, he blinked. Jack held

up his hand. "How many fingers am I holding up? And no cheating." Gakowa scoffed. "Jack, you know me better than

that." He looked at Jack's hand. "Four, plus your thumb." Jack facepalmed. "I should've seen that coming." The doctor

seemed disturbed. "What is it?" He pointed at Gakowa's eyes, and then Jack noticed. Gakowa's eyes, which had been

blue prior to the accident, had turned brown. "How in the-?" Gakowa faced him. "What?" Jack brought a mirror over

with the Force. "Take a look." Gakowa looked at his reflection. He saw the brown eyes. "Cool." Jack's and Dr.

McDonald's eyes went wide at that comment. "You like that?" Gakowa nodded. "It reminds me of my teddy bear that I

lost when I was 8." Again, Jack barely restrained laughter. Dr. McDonald couldn't help a small chuckle. "I'll leave you

two to your celebration." As he left, Jack faced Gakowa. "What?" Jack raised an eyebrow, and said with as much

sarcasm as possible, "Your mom's gonna love this." Gakowa just smiled at him.

 **A/N**

 **Gakowa: Yay!**

 **Nero: (Sighs) Can I have my popcorn back?**

 **Jack: (Hands him a fresh bag)**

 **Nero: Oh. Thank you.**

 **Gakowa: Hey, SoftWare, will there be another chapter?**

 **SoftWare: Probably. I have an idea for when Nero, Sally, and Sammy see the eye change.**

 **Gakowa: Yay!**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


End file.
